Never Tell
by ffnprez
Summary: Who is Shin? She's the girl who Rukawa's Father decided to adopt. Rukawa was not happy about the decision but can do nothing but ignore her entire existence. A story about Shohoku's Ace and a girl with a dirty past trying to fit into a normal life. (Formerly titled: Hanky Panky)
1. Chapter 1: Blue, Green & White

**Title: Never Tell  
**

**By: FFNPREZ**

Note: Slam Dunk is a manga and anime owned by Takehiko Inoue. I am merely a fan- since I was 10 years old and yes, I'm in love with his masterpiece and other works.

All characters belong to him except for Shin and Reed which are completely mine. **Enjoy.**

**=o=**

**Chapter 1: Blue, Green, White**

"Aaaaah!" Shin screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the naked man lying inside the tub with his eyes closed. She clamped her mouth shut at once when realization dawned to her, "Shit- Shit- Shit…" she mumbled, "I'm so sorry. Sorry." She said repeatedly, twirling around to exit bathroom, her right hand on the doorknob while the other clutching the large white shirt she wore. Closing the door behind her she turned left and walked towards her door.

"Idiot." She mumbled to herself on her way to her room, good thing the bathroom door was closed when she screamed or else Reed would have woken up which would make it more uncomfortable.

She was about to open the door to her room which was at the end of the hallway when the bathroom door opened with a slight creak and out came- complete with steam, the man with raven-hair, blue eyes and vampiric complexion. He had on a white robe that came above his ankles, he was tall and daunting at over six feet, but the intense gaze from his cool blue eyes made her feel guilty and uncomfortable.

"I didn't see anything." She said in a flat voice, her face straight, she knew she looked innocent since she had said that phrase a hundred times, it was a rehearsed line and it helped that she looked younger than her actual fifteen-year-old-self and that she was wearing an oversized shirt which probably made her look pitiful. But she could be wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low, warning voice that seemed to send thick vibrations through the air. From his voice alone he didn't look like the kind who'd think twice about snapping someone's neck, but she already knew who he was and didn't think he'd actually snap her neck at the moment.

=o=

_16 hours ago…_

"Well this is it, Shin. Make yourself at home." Reed Rukawa said to the young girl, walking behind her and ushering her inside his house. Shin trained her green eyes to the garage where the black Sedan they rode was parked with a red car, before she entered the heavy fiber glass door carrying her backpack while Reed followed behind her with her suitcase.

"The house has two floors, bit standard. All the rooms are upstairs." He removed his shoes and placed them in the shoe rack by the door, Shin did the same while she stared at the interior of the house or what she can see from where she's standing.

The house itself was bigger than normal, it was built like a white building with two floors. From the front door there was the spacious living room with a long black couch, two black and maroon loveseats, a glass coffee table in the middle and a couple of black and white beanbags facing what seems to be a huge flatscreen TV which she couldn't fully see from where she was. The staircase was positioned after the living room, the design was like an unmoving-escalator, complete with metal and glass railings to keep people from falling over. It was modern, stylish and obviously male. Through the glass she could take a glimpse of a clean kitchen, although the lights were out on that part so she wasn't sure.

The dining area was a couple of meters away from the stairs, she could see a part of the table but unless she steps away from the front door she wouldn't be able to see the whole thing because of the wall.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room so you can unpack and we could eat." Reed Rukawa walked past her.

"Hai, Rukawa-san." Took a step but halted when the man stopped, and turned to the copper-haired girl,

"Shin, how many times do I have to tell you? I've been treating you like my own daughter for over a year and now that it's nearly finalized you should call me 'father', or if you can't call me otoo-san, you should at least use my first name,"

"Hai… Arigatoo, Reed-san." His thick dark brows creased probably because she chose option number two. But she just stared at the six foot four feet tall man and no matter what she still couldn't bring herself to call her lawyer, _father_.

Aside from the fact that calling him 'father' made her remember how pitiful she must have looked to people that it pushed him into adopting her, she also noted that physically, they look nothing alike.

He was tall and looked gloriously confident at six-foot-four, muscularly built, with raven hair and dark blue eyes- looking completely respectable in his sleek brown suit, while she looked like a broken matchstick standing next to him, at five-foot-eight with her long copper hair and green eyes.

She liked the man. He was the greatest guy she'd ever met. Of course, she was surrounded by crooks and criminals so Reed Rukawa was an angel compared to them.

She met him two years ago when her stepfather was finally arrested for his illegal activities and he was assigned to her case. Since her stepfather was the closest thing to a family she had, she had no support person, no guardian to assist or take care of her, so Reed Rukawa was assigned by the court to be her _guardian ad litem_. He was the only person who was trusted to get information out of her and explain everything to her, the entire trial.

The past two years was life altering and also confusing time for Shin. She wasn't sure if she was being accused or if she was being protected as a witness, but Reed Rukawa was there during her time with the child protection program.

All throughout her stepfather's trial she only felt safe and secure when Atty. Reed Rukawa was with her. As her lawyer and the person in charge of her well-being, he took the time to explain to a thirteen-year-old what was happening and what could happen to her now that it was certain that she was a clear witness to the case and might have been unconsciously involved somehow. She was scared and she looked and felt guilty of something she didn't know, and she was thankful that she was in a care of someone who was not judging her. He brought her food and didn't interact with her like she was dumb, damaged or contagious.

He was protective of her during the countless interviews, depositions, hearings and trial proceedings, a trait which she was incredibly thankful for. She was truly alone now that her stepfather had finally been arrested and the moment the case was over, she'd be all by herself in a world she knew nothing about. She was thirteen.

But Attorney Rukawa's fatherly trait didn't end in court… A month after the 18-month-long-case finally ended, he spoke to her about adoption. After her momentary shock, she declined and ended with the social service program arranged for her- an orphanage, where she learned that there was no place to go but adoption not unless she was eighteen.

A month later Atty. Rukawa visited her again and told her to think about it…

Six months later she was there, in his house, with all her things in a room made up just for her.

Things were slowly sinking in. The thought of her being totally alone in the world, her stepfather in jail, no more of his drug-dealer friends stopping by in their house, no more hiding in her room, no more naked women.

"I remember you saying you liked white." Reed's voice broke her out of her reverie and she allowed herself to soak in the room.

It was a room fit for a princess. The house she lived in with her stepfather was just a standard two-bedroom unit in a rundown condominium. It wasn't well-kept although she made a point to clean it everyday, after work and school, but somehow, her stepfather, his friends and clients always managed to not only dirty the house, but the air and ambiance in it too. Her room had a white cot and a small table in a corner, but it was well-kept and it was her sanctuary. However, Reed Rukawa was presenting her a room that looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

It wasn't pink, but white, she remembered once telling him that she wasn't a fan of pink and he remembered. There was a white princess bed, with glass bed tables on each side of it. A built-in closet was beside the door. There was a computer table in front of the bed with an expensive looking laptop and tablet near it, and a study lamp in the corner. The room was bright and well lit, it was everything she'd ever dreamed of having.

Reed's voice snapped her from her perusal "I think we'll need to go shopping for clothes tomorrow." He gestured to her medium sized gray suitcase, "Based on how this nearly weighs like my pillow, I'd say this is not enough for a teenager,"

"You don't need to go with me, I'll need to go find a job first before I can go shoppi—"

"Don't finish that sentence if you don't want to make me feel bad, Shin." He said in a sturdy voice, "You will not be working for something that should be provided for you by a parent. You're my daughter now even if the papers are still processing,"

"This is too much already. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to repay you." Shin stared up at him, he reached out and tucked her copper hair behind her ear then moved his thumb and finger down her chin to lift it for her to meet his azure gaze.

"Listen, you're like the daughter I never had and now that you're finally a part of this family, seeing you happy and successful are all I need to see from you. Now rest up, dinner will be ready in an hour, it'll be just the two of us, sadly, since my kid's in some sort of study group." He said and Shin just nodded absentmindedly. She still had a lot of thinking to do, but before that she had to let everything sink in first.

=o=

_Present Time…_

Shin stared at the gigantic man in front of her, his father was a bit taller, but from what Reed told her, his son was just a year older than she was.

"You're Kaede Rukawa." She said, blurting her thought out loud, she saw his nose scrunch up, she wasn't sure but she was certain he was annoyed and his next words proved it,

"I wasn't asking for my name," his voice was low yet clear, with a hint of hostility which sounded like it came with the package.

"I'm Shin Kanza-ki, I mean," she clenched her teeth at her mistake, she still wasn't used to her new name, "Shin Rukawa, I… Reed-san…" she shook her head, it was stupid to act nervous or intimidated but her first meeting with Reed's son was not how she pictured it. She planned to be in a more presentable outfit, more like jeans and shirt rather than her bed clothes, which was an old oversized shirt, she was also caught off-guard and unprepared which obviously made him think she's an imbecile since she can't find the proper words to introduce herself in their first conversation.

She had no desire to please him, or anyone, but she had no desire to look clueless or be underestimated either. Taking her hands off from clutching her shirt, she sighed and relaxed, "I'm Reed-san's new daughter." She said blankly, her light green eyes staring right into his dark blue ones, with his wet hair sticking out, it made his blue gaze seem heavier. It reminded Shin of the sea.

"Ahou." He muttered to himself but Shin heard the comment nonetheless, he turned his back to her and walked on the opposite side of the hallway, he opened the third door from the bathroom, the one with the white fiber-wood frame then entered, shutting it behind his back without giving the new addition to the family a second look.

Shin didn't know Kaede Rukawa's personality so she wasn't sure if she should take his actions personally or brush it off. Reed talked about his son from time to time, he mentioned that he played ball, he just started high school, he was a year older than her and that he's aloof and distant to his father although Reed's tone of voice when talking about Kaede Rukawa was fond and affectionate.

Shin wasn't curious before, but now that she's somewhat part of the family, and, based on papers she's technically Reed's daughter, she'll be a constant part of their lives and they will be a constant part of hers from now on but even she didn't know how to handle that yet.

Shaking her head, she pivoted and walked back to the bathroom, it's empty now so she can do her business. She shook her copper head, there will be a lot of things she needed to figure out from now on in order to live a peaceful life, and, according to Reed, a successful one.

**TBC.**

=o=

Been addicted to writing Slam Dunk ficcies for over a decade now, ever since I was 11-years-old. I couldn't seem to let it go! But now, I am. This will be my last Slam Dunk fanfiction. I think it's time to say _Sayonara _to Slam Dunk characters altogether.

I don't like to admit why I'm so transfixed with Kaede Rukawa, I think he's my ideal man, or someone I wish to be: Unsmiling, uncaring, tough, strong, sarcastic, lovably defiant yet randomly curious, soft and ill-tempered.

I know, I said I've been writing here since I was 11, had three other old accounts that won't open because my e-mail got jammed. –cry-. So I had to create a new one every-freaking-time.

Thanks for droppin by! Ciaooo!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Title: Never Tell**

**By: FFNPREZ**

Note: Slam Dunk is a manga and anime owned by Takehiko Inoue. I am merely a fan- since I was 10 years old and yes, I'm in love with his masterpiece and other works.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day 1 at Shohoku High!**

Shin woke up with a yawn on a Sunday morning, stretching in her comfortable bed before pulling her long copper hair up in a ponytail. She got up and went to her closet to put on a pair of black yoga pants underneath the oversized white shirt she slept in. She stared at her closet and her heart swelled with joy at seeing the new set of clothes she bought with Reed.

It's been exactly a week since she moved in with her new family. While her new father can't be more perfect, his son could not be more opposite.

Reed was warm and welcoming, easily understood by people and easily understood people, his son Kaede Rukawa had never said a word to her since the bathroom incident, and he acted as if she didn't exist. She didn't mind but it was awkward.

They've been formally introduced the night of the day of their unfortunate meeting. Reed and Shin got home for dinner after shopping. As Reed said, his son was typically at home during Sunday nights and he was right. They ordered takeaways, which she learned was the norm in that household, and the three of them sat on the dining table with takeaway Sukiyaki, Sushi, Ebi Tempura, rice and soba noodles.

It was uneventful, with Reed just introducing Shin to Rukawa and Rukawa to Shin. It was just for formality since according to Reed, Rukawa knew about her case since the moment his father got the idea of adopting her.

She was quite surprised when a year ago, Reed told her the story of how he told his son about his idea of adopting a daughter and all he said was: "I'll be training with the team tonight, I won't be home 'til tomorrow."

But aside from his rude behavior in their accidental meeting, Rukawa was not as rude and hostile at dinner. He didn't talk, he just ate quietly and observed his father, a few times Shin caught him staring at her with his stoic face and she would acknowledge him with a polite smile.

Reed mostly did all the talking, but when the subject of school came into the conversation, that's when Shin felt that Rukawa might be just tolerating her because it was his dad's decision.

"Reed, you'll be going to Rukawa's school next semester."

"Isn't she in Jr. High?" that was the first time Rukawa paid acknowledgement to her existence and he wasn't even talking to her.

"No, she graduated early. Amazing isn't it? Even with the case going on she was able to continue her education. She graduated at 14 even though she had to stop a year." Reed was looking at her with pride in his eyes and she tried hiding her red face under her copper hair while taking a bite of sushi, nobody had ever looked at her that way before, "How was that possible?" he asked.

She straightened up and stared straight at Reed, she won't be timid for the one person who felt proud of her, plus, she'll be living with them for a long, long time, or at least until Reed realizes that he made a mistake.

"I skipped two levels in grade school." She said in her clear voice before taking a sip of water.

"I always pegged you as a smart girl." Reed nodded approvingly.

"Arigato. But really, it was boring at home back then so studying was a good distraction." She wanted to say that it was_ crazy and scary _at home even when her mother was alive, and that burying her nose into homework and books was her greatest escape. But she didn't say that. Then she caught Rukawa's piercing gaze on her, she didn't understand the animosity in his eyes, but she figured it was a normal reaction for any teenage child living the good life and then suddenly having saddled with a grown sibling from the worst possible environment and family background ever.

So whenever she caught his gaze she made a point to avert her gaze slowly as to not seem arrogant or daring.

At that moment it dawned to her, a possible reason for the animosity. Did he think she was a crook? Did he think she would steal from him or his dad, if not now then in the future? If Reed-san told him about her case and family background, did he think she was dealing drugs too or that she was like those women her stepfather pimped out?

Her brows creased unconsciously, that was a horrible thought, she wouldn't think that was the case unless it came exactly out of his mouth.

The dinner ended and thankfully Reed didn't notice her momentary dark mood.

"Kaede, will help your sister with the shopping bags?" He asked Rukawa who was just about to get up from his seat.

Shin's initial reaction was to stand up and run to her shopping bags to scoop them up one by one.

"Don't worry about it, I can manage." She smiled politely until she had all fifteen bags and boxes in her hands and arms, she managed to somehow walk up the stairs without dropping a single box, not until she got to her door then some of the boxes finally fell on the floor.

* * *

Shin's first day was a blur. The moment she entered the gate every student's eyes were on her, she wished she had tied her copper hair so it was not loose and flying behind her while she rode her black classic bike into the gate of Shohoku. She didn't know that what really got their attention was the fact that she was riding behind Rukawa who was as usual, riding his blue mountain bike with a half-asleep, half-bored look on his face.

They watched as Kaede Rukawa rode straight to his building while the girl rode down the pathway to where majority of the bicycles were parked.

Aside from the weird stares which she credited to her being new, she was oblivious to all the unnecessary attention, her mind was occupied with the morning she had.

Reed was worried about her since he won't be able to drive her to school on her first day, he needed to be at the court early Monday morning for a case. So he asked Kaede Rukawa to show her how to get to school and since she will be riding a bike anyway, she didn't complain.

She always stayed back a meter away from him and tried to memorize the route which was pretty easy for her to do. As usual, he didn't stare or talk to her, as soon as they entered the gates it was as if they didn't even know each other, much less, live in the same house.

Shin sighed, it looked like she had to ask someone for directions. She was just finishing up on locking her bike in place when a friendly voice greeted her.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here before."

Shin turned to her right and saw a young man in medium height and built bent on his bike beside her, just finished locking his own bike to the post. He had a friendly face and a smile that gave him that peacemaker look. Her eyes went straight to his collar where the student's year was supposed to be stitched in and saw that he too, was a first year.

"I'm a late transferee so I'm really new to the place. I just moved to Kanagawa."

"I'm Yohei Mito."

"Nice to meet you Mito-san, I'm Kanza—" she stopped herself from saying her old name out of habit and smiled up at the black haired student, "Rukawa Shin," she smiled but then she noticed the weird expression on Yohei's face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yohei seemed to gather himself straight again and now he smiled at her with a hint of amusement but friendly nonetheless. "Now they really have a reason to stare." Yohei said to himself while studying the girl beside him, he was about to say something to her when the bell rang.

"Darn." Shin took her bag and rushed past Yohei,

"Hey, wait, do you know where you're going?"

"I—Uh, right, no." she stuttered, feeling stupid that she didn't think about asking the freshman who was acting friendly towards her. "I don't know where this room is."

She pulled a paper from her pocket, indicating her class and gave it to Yohei. He read it and nodded, he started walking and Shin followed him.

"All freshmen are in the same building, if you're related to Rukawa why didn't you go with? I saw you come in together?" he said staring straight at their destination.

"I forgot to ask." Was all Shin said.

"Well, your classroom's three rooms from my class I'm impressed that a late enrollee was able to squeeze into the top class."

"I was surprised too, I mean, I applied a month late so, I didn't think I'd be able to get in this quarter." Shin said honestly. She was relieved that Yohei didn't ask more about Rukawa, apparently he knew her brother, she was also thankful that he avoided asking personal questions, she knew her classmates wouldn't be that accommodating.

Her class will be filled with a bunch of intelligent, nosy, know-it-alls who were bound to be interested in the new girl who was able to get into the A-Class in the middle of the quarter- Shin needed all the energy and common sense she could get.

They reached the high school building and went up to the floor occupied by the first years. Shin was surprised that Yohei walked her to her designated classroom.

"Thanks Mito-san."

"Don't worry about it. Well," Yohei smiled at her, hands on his pocket, "Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks." She replied with a polite smile watching Mito turn around to go to his classroom. She turned and opened the door to hers.

Shin wasn't surprised to see perfectly seated students, since the bell rang a few minutes ago she didn't find it odd that they were all in their designated seats. Before she could take a step inside a big hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're here already. I forgot to tell you to stop by the faculty room." It was her homeroom teacher. He was of average height and quite a bulky built. He looked like he was in his early thirties and he gave Shin the aura of a gym teacher, yet an intellectual one.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about but then he motioned her to walk with him until the two of them were in front of the classroom.

"Good day everyone, hope you all had a wonderful weekend, we have a new student today. I'm sure I mentioned her a couple of times before." He turned to Shin who was standing straight and looking ahead at no one in particular, "Please, introduce yourself."

Shin stared at him before staring back at the class, she gave herself a chance to take a swift glance at the students.

They all looked alert, sharp but in different ways. Some showed boredom, some fit the cliché of a straight A student, with glasses and crisply ironed uniforms, hair gelled and parted in the middle for boys while unbelievably straight black hair for some of the girls. Some boys were cool and relaxed, some looked at her skeptically while others smiled at her with a hint of scrutiny.

She was in front of the crème-of-the-crop in Shohoku Freshman so she had to make a strong first impression, she didn't know how strong an impression she was going to make by just blurting her name.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Rukawa Shin. I transferred from Shibuya and recently moved here in Kanagawa. I just turned fifteen last month, if there's anything else you would like to know about me feel free to ask." She bowed her head politely, "Please take care of me."

"Shibuya? What Jr. High did you come from?" a thin boy, wearing thick framed glasses asked.

"Shinto Gakuen," she answered, she didn't elaborate that it was the only high school who could accommodate her schedule and was the only reputable school listed under the schools accepted by the child care security.

"You're only 15?"

"I skipped a few grades." She said, omitting the part where if she hadn't stopped school a few times and also during the trial she would've gotten into high school at a younger age, she'd probably be their senior by now if that happened.

"I want to ask," her attention went to the foxy looking girl in front of her, "How are you related to Kaede Rukawa?"

All eyes were now on her. They obviously meant to ask the question earlier but played polite and asked questions about her background first. She could see that their interest in her answer was similar to that of hungry wolves. Why? She had no idea.

"He's my brother. Our father thought it would be practical if I went to the same high school as him. I enrolled late because I had a few matters to attend to back in Shibuya where my mom lived."

"Your mom? You referred to your father as 'our' father while your mom was just 'your' mom, you mean to say you have different mothers?"

Her introduction was getting more and more complicated but they're part of the drill. They wont accept a newcomer without having an idea of who she was and where she came from.

"Yes, we do have different mothers, mine passed away—"

"Ah, so that's why your father decided to take you in. Makes more sense."

"I guess."

"So you're Kaede Rukawa's half sister."

"You can say that."

"That explains why you look nothing like him." The bored-looking boy at the back of the class drawled and Shin met his brown eyes studying her from head to toe which made her a little uncomfortable.

"Okay," the homeroom teacher cut in, "now that we're done with the introductions, why don't you take the sit next to Mr. Kagami." He pointed at the empty seat next to the same dark-haired boy who looked like the world couldn't be more boring.

"Hai. Arigato." She said and walked toward the empty seat in the middle of the last row. The seat was nice, since she could see the teacher and the board, although, Kagami made her extremely uncomfortable.

He had that silent schemer vibe she knew perfectly well but she didn't want to pass judgment to someone she just met, but she would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Shin had no idea about Kaede Rukawa's huge reputation, until lunch time when half the female in her class huddled around her. First they asked about her and the basic things like interests, clubs she planned on joining but it didn't even take a minute before Rukawa's name was brought up.

"So, you want to have lunch with us?" Reyna, one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen since she entered the campus, asked her.

"Uh—sure," she said, getting up from her seat and joining the group of four girls as they walked out of the classroom.

"So, where are you meeting him?" another girl asked her, this time with the light brown hair, she remembered the name being Riko.

"Him?" Shin asked, perplexed.

"Your brother. Don't you have to eat with him since it's your first day and all? We thought we'd all sit together." The girl with short black hair said this time,

"You're Yumi right? Well… I, I don't plan on sitting with him, he has his own group of friends."

"Your brother doesn't have any friends, well, except for the basketball team, but since you're here we thought he'd, I don't know, care about how you're doing," Reyna said, her face masked with concern.

"Ah, I, I have to go back to the classroom, I just remembered that I brought a bento with me. Thanks for the offer though." She smiled apologetically, stopping midway to the cafeteria and bowing before going back to the classroom.

Shin walked up the stairs thinking about those girls and how they were so friendly to her all of a sudden. She wasn't naïve and she wasn't an idiot. She didn't know much about Kaede Rukawa but for smart students they sure are transparent in their desperation. It was clear that they were dying to see or meet Kaede Rukawa because apparently, they didn't know him and they thought Shin would be their Kaede Rukawa Ticket.

Sadly, both for them and Shin, they can't be more wrong.

Shin would bet her life that Kaede Rukawa wouldn't move a muscle to help her out even if all their lives depended on it and it made the girls' attempt to befriend her more pathetic because they would have befriended her for nothing.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize someone was walking beside her.

Yohei Mito saw the copper haired new girl walking up the stairs seemingly deep in thought that he decided to poke fun at her by walking beside her but then she didn't seem to notice him so he decided to change tactics and step right in front of her where she finally bumped solidly into his chest.

"Ow!" she groaned holding her nose, "Sorry, I wasn't—" she stopped when she looked up and saw Yohei who was standing with arms over his chest, grinning at her. "Hey! You did that on purpose."

"I couldn't resist." Yohei tilted his head on the side, "Bad first day huh?"

Shin stared up at him and shook her head, "Not exactly." She sighed, "I was about to eat with some girls but then, they couldn't stop talking about my brother."

"Heh, couldn't say I'm surprised. So?"

Golden eyes looked up at Mito curiously, why was he asking her uninteresting questions? Why was he even hanging out with her?

Shin decided to just go with the flow, Mito seemed to be a spontaneous person and she had no other better choice for company at the moment, the two of them continued to walk up the stairs to their floor.

"So, 1. I don't want to waste their efforts, 2. I decided to stay away from loud and dramatic scenes while I'm here."

"Why are you going to waste their efforts?" they finally reached their floor and Mito continued to walk with her to her classroom which was at the end corner of the hallway, away from the stairs and his own class room.

Shin shrugged, "My relationship with my _bother, _isn't all that special, if anything, it's non-existent. To him, I'm just someone occupying an extra space in his household." Shin stared at Yohei who didn't seem to be at all surprised by her story, "It doesn't really bother me, I think it's for the better, I don't want to be a bother, I don't want my moving in to be a big deal and for things to change at home just because of it." Shin was staring at Mito that she didn't miss the exact moment his expression changed from curious and engaged to vigilant and amused, she followed his gaze and was surprised to see her brother standing by the doorframe of her classroom.

She quickly walked towards him, thinking that he wouldn't be there if it wasn't important. Yohei walked leisurely behind her.

"What's up Rukawa-kun." Yohei greeted with the same cheerful voice he used with her, Rukawa just glanced at him without an expression on his face then stared at Shin again who was standing in front of him now just outside the doorway.

"Konnichiwa." Shin said carefully. Rukawa didn't waste any time and held up a key in front of her, "Father told me to give this to you." Shin stared at the key which was dangling five centimeters away from her face. She took it and before she could say her thanks he was already walking away.

From the corner of her eye she saw Yohei's smile widen, "Man, I guess he treats everybody the same way. He's a jerk even to his own sister."

Yohei's statement was a revelation to her. She got the idea that Kaede Rukawa wasn't being rude to her, well not entirely, but as Yohei put it, being a _jerk_ was part of his personality so she shouldn't take it personally.

"Aren't you going to have lunch?" she asked,

"I'm waiting for Hanamichi, he's been called to the principal's office." He looked at his watch and flinched, "Well, I better get going. Enjoy the rest of your first day."

"Yeah, bye." Shin waved off before going in for lunch.

Despite Yohei Mito's wishes, it was hard enjoying the rest of the day.

Being in the top section was not a joke. Everyone was highly competitive. Reyna's crowd was the _it _crowd and despite her leaving their group to have lunch by herself, Reyna didn't take offense and still acted friendly towards her.

Aside from Kagami, who continued to give her a bad feeling, she was seated beside Megumi. The petite girl who had raven hair and two braids hanging on each shoulder, her huge clear rimmed glasses gave Shin the impression that she was a major bookworm. Shin was sketching idly between periods while waiting for the teacher to come in when Megumi spoke to her for the first time the entire day. "You have talent." Were her first words.

"Thanks," Shin replied, extending her hand politely, "We haven't been introduced yet," before Megumi could reach out Reyna interrupted, without saying anything important she dragged Shin with her to where the rest of her friends were.

"So have you thought about what club you'll be joining?" Reyna dragged her to her seat by the window on the front row, Shin sat on the seat Reyna pushed her in which was between her and Yumi who was busy retouching her make-up.

"Club? Are we required to have one?" Shin asked, waiting for them to expand, she didn't know about Shohoku's rules when it came to extra curricular activities and since she came in late, she missed the orientation.

Yumi turned her face from her hand mirror to Shin after tapping the pink tip of a pink wand on her lips, "It's not required, but for us it is."

"For us?"

"Class I. We're the leaders of the freshman year. Classes beneath us can slack off, but we can't look bad. It's a rule written in stone." Yumi smiled at her sweetly, "We're the crème of the crop, more than half of us are already officers and star members of certain clubs." Yumi stated smugly, "Come on, what are you good at?"

For the sake of it, Shin racked her brains out for an answer, "I don't really know what clubs Shohoku has, but I'm good at sports mainly basketball, volleyball, swimming, track—"

"Track?" Yumi's eyes widened as if she just won the lottery, "Reyna's the star player of the track team, she can schedule you for try outs, right Reyna?" Yumi smiled, her eyes darting on the opposite side at Reyna, Shin slowly looked at Reyna who appeared calm and genuinely please,

"Sure, I bet captain wont mind having her on the team. She has long legs, I bet you can run fast. How tall are you?"

"5'8," Shin answered no longer paying attention to the words Reyna was saying. How can things escalate this quickly? She haven't even thought things through. But she did like running and looking at Reyna's face, the club didn't seem like it was a horrible idea, she'd just have to wait and see how things would turn out.

TBC

* * *

**_Hi everyone. As you might have noticed, there's a change in the story title. _****_Hanky Panky_****_ has been debunked and the story will now be known as _****_"Never Tell"._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_EXTRA NOTE: All characters belong to him except for: Shin, Reed Rukawa, Reyna, Yumi and Kagami which are completely mine._**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Escape

**Title: Never Tell**

**By: FFNPREZ**

Note: Slam Dunk is a manga and anime owned by Takehiko Inoue. I am merely a fan- since I was 10 years old and yes, I'm in love with his masterpiece and other works.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Escape**

_"Are you scared little girl?"_

_"No, I'm not scared of you."_

_"You should be."_

_ "Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I—Help! He—"_

Shin woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air. Her gaze was fixed on the wall while she tried to even out her breathing.

_It was a dream._

_Just a dream._

She told herself when she realized that she was in her room, in Reed's house. She stared at the bright laptop screen on the study table beside her bed- the only source of light in her room. The screen saver flashed "4 AM" and she closed her eyes momentarily, wondering why she suddenly had that flashback.

"They're all in the past. This is my new life. Nothing can get to me now." She chanted to herself repeatedly until she fell asleep again.

* * *

Shin arrived at the house late from school and was surprised to see both her father and step-brother dressed stylishly in semi-formal fashion. Reed wore a light blue button down collared shirt underneath a gray coat and a light brown-cream casual straight cut pants paired with brown shoes.

Kaede Rukawa was dressed up in a simpler style of a white button shirt, with the first three buttons undone, paired with a black coat and simple slim fit dark denim jeans. He wore simple black shoes making his look basic yet stylish, both father and son looked like top male models with their looks, height and physique that Shin couldn't help but be impressed and be proud at the same time.

Reed was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen and Kaede Rukawa was watching a basketball game in the living room. Reed went to the kitchen and greeted Reed,

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"We were waiting for you,"

"Sorry, I sighed up for club tryouts."

Reed nodded, "Get dressed, we're going to an event."

"Event? It's okay, you can go without me." Shin answered almost automatically, unconsciously moving her body to face away from Reed,

"I want both my kids there. It's a sports magazine launch and the owner's my client. It'll be fun. You don't have to dress fancy, some jeans and shirt will do."

"I—"

Reed gave her a serious look, "Get dressed now or you'll be grounded for a week." He said in a stern voice and Shin broke into a shy grin like she always did whenever he tried to get her to do, he was just too dashing for it to work. He usually does it whenever Shin hesitates on spending money, or gets awkward with the family. He realized that she didn't mind cleaning up, doing errands or working around the house but when it came to more personal things, she still gets withdrawn which was only normal. Reed just needed to push her more.

"Hai." Shin said in a polite manner, pivoting and walking quickly upstairs to her room, internally dreading what to wear.

* * *

The minute they entered the gates she was mesmerized. The party was held at a five star hotel. Shin stepped out of the car and watched as the valet drove it away. She stared openly at the foreign environment.

She'd only seen grand hotels in magazines and movies, she'd never been to one before and being there was overwhelming. Both men walked on each of her side, red carpet was rolled at the entrance and Shin fought to hide her ignorance. She stole glances at her companions and saw that they were calm and relaxed even as they entered the huge glass door and passed through security.

Kaede Rukawa was as usual, nonchalant and bored, Reed smiled as soon as he was greeted by one of the organizers and was led to the grand ballroom where the event will be held, he glanced at her to check if she was following him.

Reed missed the part where he tells her about the venue. Good thing Shin had enough sense to at least level with what they were wearing. A simple black A-line skirt that reached above her knees, she paired it with a short-sleeved peter-pan collared white-cotton blouse which she tucked inside the high-waist skirt, a pair of black flats completed her outfit.

She thought she looked pretty decent since it was what the sales person recommended the first time she went shopping with Reed, but the moment she entered the grand ballroom she was struck in awe.

A huge stage was in front with a huge "J SPORTS MAGAZINE" projected on the white wall. About a hundred tables were laid out in white fancy table cloths. The place was well lit and cameras were flashing left and right. Waiters roamed with trays of food and drinks. There were a bunch of tall and hot women standing around which Shin figured were models hired for the night.

The more she observed the more she felt self-conscious. Everyone was beautiful. It was a semi-formal party, women didn't wear ball gowns, but they wore the most beautiful cocktail dresses and most stylish outfits. A strong sweet scent caught her attention, she found the source to her right where a group of four girls were about to walk in front of her. They looked like celebrities. They were wearing short, strapless chiffon dresses in different styles and high heels. Two had a black short bob, while the other two wore their pitch black straight hair down. As they passed by Shin's 20/20 vision didn't miss their long dark lashes and porcelain-like skin. They looked like real-life goddesses.

A slight touch at her forearm snapped her out of her trance, she saw Reed signaling her to walk toward their seat, she noticed that Kaede Rukawa was no longer with them. She looked around, craning her neck in different directions but she couldn't find him. She sighed and followed Reed towards the round table near the stage which was occupied by two adults, and had four other empty seats.

"Just get some food over from the buffet table, I need to talk to some people." Reed smiled at her, pulling out an empty seat for her, "Don't hold back on the food Shin."

Shin smiled wryly, she wanted to ask where Kaede Rukawa was but thought better about it, having her stepbrother there really wouldn't make any difference. She watched Reed leave and walk towards a bunch of powerful looking gentlemen, joining them in the largest table right in front of the stage.

Her eyes trailed to the white-haired man, fit for his age which Shin guessed to be in his early forties.

"That's Kenji Takamura, the owner of Takamura Enterprise." A gentle female voice came from her left. She turned and saw another beautiful girl take the seat beside hers. She had skin as white as snow, her beauty was quiet. She was slim and her black hair was evenly cut to her neck in the most fashionable manner.

"I'm Kiko." She extended her hand, Shin stared at it and admired the see through long sleeved pattern adorning her arm, she had on a lace v-neck mini dress which Shin couldn't stop staring at.

"I'm Shin Rukawa, you have a very beautiful dress."

"Thanks. Rukawa? You're related to Kenji Takamura's lawyer?"

Shin's eyes widened in surprised but her voice remained neutral, "I guess. Sorry to ask, but Kenji Takamura as in owner of TK Malls and TK Publishing?"

Kiko nodded, "Yes, that's him. Apparently he decided to release another monthly sports magazine."

"Hm, doesn't he already have J Sports Unlimited?" Shin asked, surprised that she was having a conversation out of nowhere.

"Apparently since FIBA's around and with the Olympics coming he thinks it's the best time to release a new sports magazine centering on that and building the hype."

"Can't he do that with the other two that he already has?" Shin asked, now more curious.

"He'll be closing the other one, J Sports Unlimited targets sports enthusiasts this one is more for everyone even non-athletes." Kiko rested her chin on her hand.

"Wow, you know a lot." Shin smiled at Kiko who smiled back.

"Haha, my dad's also one of his lawyers and my mom's the Editor-in-Chief TK's Fashion J Magazine. That's him beside your dad." Shin saw the slim man wearing a white suit, she also noted how Reed looked really high profile sitting with all the important people at the party.

"Explains it. What school do you go to?"

"Tokyo University." Kiko said while signaling the waiter to give her one of the Pineapple drinks he got on the tray. He asked Shin if she wanted one and she nodded politely.

Shin stared at the beautiful girl she honestly thought she was in high school, at least a year older than her, "What are you taking up?" she asked curiously, impressed that the girl was both smart and beautiful.

"Fashion design, how about you?" Kiko asked and for some reason, Shin began to talk more and the most surprising thing was she was comfortable.

Kiko didn't ask strange questions like how come her hair was nothing like Reed's. She didn't ask why her eyes were green while her father's were blue. She didn't ask why Reed suddenly had a teenage daughter. Kiko was interesting and comfortable at the same time.

"I didn't expect this many athletes to attend." Kiko said distracted in the midst of their conversation. Shin noticed earlier that famous swimmers, basketball players, tennis players, volleyball players, martial artists were in attendance but she followed Kiko's gaze to the entrance and saw three giants come in.

"Who are they?" Shin asked studying them absentmindedly, she wasn't really interested but it's a good topic for her and Kiko to talk about.

"They're some of the most famous high school basketball players in Kanagawa. The tallest one is Shoyo High School's Hanagata, arguably the best high school center in Japan, my university's planning to recruit him next year." Shin stared at the man wearing glasses, he was tall, probably seven feet which made her wonder if the gray coat and tie he wore was custom-made,

"The one in the middle is Shinichi Maki, definitely the best point guard in high school, there are rumors that the National Team plans on recruiting him straight out of high school."

"Really? He must be really good." Shin stared at the tanned-guy with brown hair. He looked real mature and the black suit he wore made him look sharp and classy, like a real rich entrepreneur.

"The one beside him is Ryonan High's Akira Sendoh. He's the _it_ thing right now. Reporters are obsessed with promoting him. He's tagged as a genius but I think reporters are making him out to be bigger than he actually is." Shin studied him, his hair was spiky, like a porcupine, a playful smirk was on his face.

"You mean he's overrated?" Shin asked while taking a sip on her pineapple juice.

"I don't know. I've never seen him play before. Hey, want to grab a plate?" Kiko's gaze quickly turned to the empty buffet table.

"Sure."

Apparently, rich people have a code for eating, was what Shin realized throughout the entire meal. Shin was fascinated and can't help notice Kiko eat. She was a vegetarian and on top of that she was very detailed with what she ate. Shin didn't stare and was careful of bordering rudeness, but it was Kiko who pointed out that Shin was eating excessively and even gave her a lecture on eating meat,

"You should try cutting meat out of your diet, if you're going to eat meat then don't get three sizes that big, it should be the size of a stack of cards. Are you an athlete?"

"Not really,"

"No? Then rice and sushi should be half the size of your fist, if you're having beef, don't eat that much chicken and pork Shin." Kiko's voice was peaceful and calm but authoritative and passionate that Shin was finding it hard to object.

"I think it's because you're still growing that you can maintain your body, but trust me you have to watch what you eat. You're gorgeous, you even have potential if you want to be a top model, but ease up on the carbs."

"Wow." Shin was able to blurt.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll keep what you said in mind. For now, there's a large dessert station at the corner, do you want something?" Shin said removing the napkin off her lap.

"A serving of frozen yogurt would be nice. We can share."

"I'll get it for you." Shin stood up and went to the dessert corner, she couldn't hide the smile on her lips, she didn't want to say that she was surprised by how fast they became friends, and although she didn't have an idea of what having a sister felt like she thought it was what she felt at that moment.

The dessert corner was a masterpiece. She'd never dreamed of anything like it even as a child and at that moment she felt like a 9-year-old who got a pass to candy-heaven.

There was a corner for an assortment of cakes, cupcakes, cookies, shortcakes. There's a bread station. There's a snow cone station. There's a chocolate station where a variety of chocolates were available for the picking, all were of the highest kind. Beside it were marshmallows and nuts and a chocolate fountain to seal the deal. To the farthest left corner was a long solid rectangular table, a slim man was behind it serving a bunch of guests and she could only guess what he served.

A total of a hundred different flavors of ice cream sat underneath the sliding glass door. Chocolate, blueberry, strawberry, vanilla, mint, mango, cheese, kiwi, lemon, rocky road, and many more. She saw non-fat, low-fat, sugar-free, even liquor flavored ones but these were available only for legal-aged customers. Shin already had at least five flavors she wanted to order in her mind.

Excited the moment she finished telling the ice cream man what she wanted, Shin was oblivious to everything else around her, her eyes were trained at the nimble and crafty hands of the man while he scooped two servings of each of the flavors she wanted into a large bowl for three. She was so fascinated it made her oblivious to the large figure hovering behind her. Her thoughts were focused on digging into that mountain of frozen cream while chatting with Kiko. Just then a low sound and vibration broke her out of her fascination, she was not really paying attention since no one could possibly be talking to her there. She blinked a couple of times when the hazy sound cleared up,

"Oie," the deep voice called behind her, she turned around and saw Kaede Rukawa towering over her, her initial reaction was to see who else was around to check if he was talking to her, she saw that the five other customers were looking at the ice cream selection. She felt stupid when she saw Rukawa looking down at her with a piercing blank stare.

"We're leaving in half an hour." He said in his low deep voice before turning around to walk away. Before Shin could say anything a tall stranger approached her stepbrother stopping him before he could take a step away from the ice cream corner.

"I didn't know they invited you too." Shin saw the tall basketball player with porcupine-hair talking to Rukawa, what was he doing talking to her stepbrother? Looking at both of them, they both looked like they came straight out of a magazine cover, with her stepbrother wearing black coat and jeans while the other man wore white button shirt, sky blue coat, black slim fit jeans and white basketball shoes.

"Did Hanagata and Maki know you're here?" he asked.

"You're too noisy." Rukawa said icily, seriously, that Shin was surprised when the man released a genuine laugh and stared at Rukawa fondly, his blue eyes glinting with something else. "You might clean up real good but your attitude still is as rotten as ever." He said in amusement which Shin found odd, wondering if it was a normal conversation between the two.

"You just came here to tell me that?" Rukawa said in his usual low icy tone.

Shin spotted three teenage girls approaching the dessert section but they ignored the desserts and went straight to the two men,

"A… Ano… Akira Sendoh-san, konnichiwa, we're huge fans from Hiroshima, can we get your autograph?" Sendoh's face was stamped with momentary surprise before he released a rich playful laugh,

"Ahaha, sure, be sure to support Ryonan." He said, taking the pen and started signing. Rukawa released a tired sigh and began to walk but one of the girls shyly stopped him on the way,

"Rukawa-san… I… I'm a big fan… can you sign—" Rukawa closed his eyes and sidestepped the girl before she even finished. But he paused when he heard a sharp hiss and a loud female voice behind him,

"Look where you're going!" a woman who looked to be in her early twenties hissed at Shin whose back was facing the girl, Shin felt something cold on her back and when she turned around she found that the girl was holding a strawberry yogurt with strawberry syrup which was now dented meaning the wet cold sensation she was feeling on her back was the girl's dessert.

Shin remembered the bob-cut hairdo and the chiffon dress, she was one of the four girls she saw the moment she stepped in the room.

Shin was so taken in by the scene with Rukawa and the other man that she was surprised at the sudden outburst,

"I," Shin paused then turned to look at the girl who was three to four inches shorter than her even with heels on, "I didn't see you," she was not going to apologize, now that she thought about it, the frozen yogurt corner came before the ice cream corner, what was she doing back there?

"You didn't see me. You, didn't see me?" her tone was derisive while she gave Shin a once over. "Please, I guess someone who dresses up like her grandmother wouldn't notice great taste. Quick, apologize."

"What?!" Shin said incredulously, "Are you crazy? I wasn't even moving." Shin was holding her temper in check, she can't draw attention to herself and cause a scene. "I—"

"Do you have a tissue?" A deep voice appeared from behind and above Shin's head, she saw Kaede Rukawa staring at her with an unreadable look on his face before walking away. She realized that it was the man, Akira Sendoh, who was behind her. The ice cream man handed him a clean towel and to Shin's surprise he started to wipe her stained back.

"Sendoh-kun! Do you know this girl?"

Shin heard him chuckle and reply in an easy-going tone, "No, but then, do I know you?"

"Hah!? What are you talking about? We're on the same year, I'm a member of the Ryonan School Paper and—"

"Well, then excuse us," Sendoh cut her off and to Shin he asked, "Is this yours?" he motioned to the large bowl of ice cream that the man finally finished serving and took it from him.

Shin was so stunned that she just nodded, she watched the girl walk away glaring at her,

"That girl came out of nowhere," The ice cream man said in a light voice, "I think she was about to walk towards you, was starin' at you the whole time," he stared at Sendoh, "Don't know how she missed orange-haired missy over here, she's taller than I am." The man said.

Regaining her composure, Shin smiled at the ice cream man and thanked him before taking the towel from Sendoh and walking away.

"I'll walk behind you so no one could see the yogurt stain on your back."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter, with all the important people here nobody will notice, much more remember, a yogurt stain.." Shin said with a shrug, "Speaking of yogurt," she murmured to herself, she faced Sendoh and started to take the bowl of dessert from him but he stopped her,

"Don't worry about it, just get your yogurt." He said, his face remained calm and easy-going.

"Thanks," she began walking to the booth nearby, "It's my friend's" she said when they reached the frozen yogurt machine,

"Aren't you guys sharing this?" Sendoh lifted the huge bowl he was holding with both hands.

"Uh… that one's mine."

"You're kidding." He said, genuine surprise on his face.

"I like ice cream." Shin said and smiled politely at him.

Sendoh escorted Shin to her seat where she placed the yogurt in front of an empty seat.

"I think you're lying to me about your friend and the yogurt is actually yours." Sendoh teased, cocking a brow at her.

Shin was amused but she didn't show it, "She probably went to the restroom and why would I lie to you? I don't even know you."

"Women life to preserve their dignity, they like men to think they eat modestly." He watched her, they were still both standing which was not odd at all since everybody was mingling at that point.

"Right, I don't have to impress you," she cocked her head to the side, curious to how he will reply.

"Akira Sendoh." He extended his hand and Shin hesitated before extending hers, "Shin—and thank you for earlier,"

If Sendoh found it odd that she didn't give her full name he didn't show it, he just maintained his easy going smile, "Well, Shin, wont you at least tell me what school you go to?"

"Ah, Shohoku."

"Shohoku. Well, that'll be enough." He smiled down at her, "For now." He said in the lightest way that it piqued Shin's curiosity, "Well, I have to get back to the guys, it was nice meeting you Shin."

"You too." She said, thankful that the conversation ended on a good note, somehow. She watched Akira Sendoh walk away before picking up a long spoon and finally digging into her ice cream.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kiko asked as soon as she got back and Shin was halfway through her ice cream.

"Accident, is that the yogurt you wanted?"

"Yes, and that is a portion that would last me an entire year." Kiko said staring at Shin's half finished dessert.

* * *

The ride home was silent, with Reed doing all the talking as usual. Shin was about to fall asleep when Reed asked her a question,

"Yes I enjoyed myself and met some nice people."

"Who did you meet?"

"Oh, Kiko Mizu, she's already a university student but we became quick friends."

"She's a nice girl, smart too. You said people, who else did you meet?"

"There's an athlete, he plays high school basketball."

"He's an idiot." Rukawa injected in a murmur which Shin found amusing and perplexing, he must have a complicated friendship with Akira Sendoh if he even bothered to breathe three words into the conversation.

"Unlike Kiko, there's really no reason for us to meet again." Shin said absentmindedly, what was piquing her curiosity was where Kaede Rukawa had been the entire time.

"By the way, I'll be away on a business trip for two weeks, I need to help out in a case so the firm will be sending me to the New York Branch."

All useless musings were washed away from Shin's mind at Reed's statement, she didn't know why she felt panicked but when she glanced at Rukawa, he was still calmly sitting on the passenger's seat which meant business trips were considered a normal part of their lives.

Shin didn't know how to react, she copied her stepbrother's reaction and remained quiet, good thing it was midnight and the car was dark that Reed wouldn't be able to catch her pathetic reaction on the rear view mirror. But she was still restless,

"Two weeks? When are you leaving? When are you coming back?" she tried to maintain a neutral voice unknown to her that the Reed could read her by the bullets of question she fired.

"This Thursday. I wish I can take you with me Shin, but it's for work." Reed said lovingly, "Take care of the house while I'm gone."

"I will." Shin answered silently in the dark.

"Kaede, look after your sister." There was no answer which was not unexpected. Shin stared out the window, into the night and the passing lights until she fell asleep.

**TBC**

* * *

Look out for the next chapters!

Hope you enjoyed!

**_Extra Note:_**

Characters are not mine, they are owned by Takehiko Inoue, except for:

_Shin Rukawa_

_Reed Rukawa_

_Kiko Mizu_


End file.
